Perfluoroelastomers have been widely used in semiconductor producing equipment and the like because of their excellent chemical stability. In particular, perfluoroelastomers having a crosslinking site containing a triazine structure can be suitably used for applications that require heat resistance, such as thermal diffusion furnaces, plasma CVD equipment and plasma etching equipment.
In general, perfluoroelastomers exhibit excellent resistance to chemicals and heat resistance due to stability and inertness of a copolymerized perfluorinated monomer unit constituting a main portion of the polymer main chain, and peroxide crosslinking mainly using a peroxide and a co-crosslinking agent is performed.
Further, for example, it has been known that a perfluoroelastomer having a nitrogen-containing curing site such as perfluoro-8-cyanomethyl-3,6-dioxa-1-octene comes to have a crosslinking site containing a triazine structure by trimerization of cyano groups, thereby being excellent in heat stability or chemical stability. As a curing catalyst for this instance, a tin compound (see patent document 1) or a phosphorus compound (see patent document 2) is used.
However, a thermal diffusion process or a plasma CVD process extremely disfavors impurity metals, so that a perfluoroelastomer containing the above-mentioned curing catalyst is not preferred. For such a reason, the use thereof is therefore limited in many cases. Then, in recent years, nitrogen-containing compounds have been more and more used as new curing agents (see patent documents 3 and 4).    Patent Document 1: JP-B-3-3708    Patent Document 2: JP-T-2005-506391    Patent Document 3: JP-T-2004-500459    Patent Document 4: JP-T-2004-533507